Muerte de una lechuza
by Sorita Wolfgirl
Summary: ¿Lloraste con la muerte de Hedwig más que con la de Charity Burbage? Los últimos minutos de la lechuza más querida. One-shot


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios le pertenecen a J.K, todos lo sabemos, ¿no?

**N.A:** Vi el nombre de Hedwig en la lista de personajes y me apeteció hacerle una historia, ya que fue con una de las muertes que más lloré de toda la saga y he querido dedicarle a mi manera un pedacito de recuerdo.

* * *

**P.V.O Hedwig**

Se respiraba un ambiente extraño, de agitación nerviosa. Abajo, Harry y su tío discutían una vez más. No entendía de qué hablaban, como siempre, pero era algo importante. Y llevaban discutiéndolo casi un mes.

Hace ya una semana que Harry no me deja salir a cazar, no tengo hambre pero añoro estirar las alas y salir a dar una vuelta. Aunque eso no es nada en comparación a ese castillo donde me lleva Harry cada año, añoro la lechucería, con todas mis compañeras, vivir juntas, salir a hacer envíos, ver la aprobación de mi dueño, conocer nuevos sitios. Añoro aquel lugar.

Harry me saca de la habitación con el resto de sus cosas y me lleva consigo hasta el pasillo. Habla con sus tíos y su primo, todo es muy raro, no entiendo lo que pasa y siento algo extraño en el exterior. Estoy nerviosa y las plumas se me erizan sin yo quererlo, algo va a ocurrir. Ellos se van y me quedo con Harry, solos, sin un ruido más, y no puedo volver a concentrarme en esa espeluznante sensación porque Harry decide guiarme por toda la casa, por lugares que nunca he visto, como un hueco debajo de la escalera del que habla con un tono especial. A Harry también le pasa algo, lo noto por su tono de voz, es distinto y no sé que paso.

Estoy nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Un montón de gente llega a la casa. A algunos los conozco, está el dueño de Pig, esa molesta y pequeña lechuza, los dueños iguales de Errol, el viejo y torpe Errol, y esa chica que tiene un gato que me cae gordo, tiene cara de malas pulgas, el gato digo. La chica se parece a esa lechuza marrón claro del castillo que volvió de un envío del norte y por tener el viento de cola tenía las plumas alborotadas y erizadas; igual que el pelo de la chica.

Están haciendo magia, de pronto, hay siete personas iguales a mi dueño, aunque yo reconozco de inmediato al verdadero. Podría encontrarle en cualquier parte del mundo con los ojos cerrados. Es el vínculo entre lechuza y dueño, algo fuerte e irrompible.

Salimos fuera de la casa, Harry me coloca sobre él en una especia de caja. El hombre enorme del castillo va con él en algo parecido a un thestral. Esto sigue siendo muy extraño. Deseo salir de la jaula y volar, estirar las alas y averiguar qué estaba pasando, avisarle a Harry, de alguna manera, a pesar de que sé perfectamente que él ya sabe que algo sucede, está nervioso. Y eso me pone aún más nerviosa.

Nos elevamos. Esto es horrible, estamos volando pero no utilizo mis alas, me siento encerrada en mi propio elemento. Picoteo y chillo para intentar que me saquen pero nadie parece oírme, ha llegado el peligro.

Treinta figuras nos rodean, nos movemos más rápido, rayos de hechizos vuelan por todas partes, el thestral da una vuelta de campana y me veo aplastada contra el techo de la jaula, Harry logra sujetarme, pero noto que algo se aproxima a mucha velocidad.

Miro por última vez los ojos de mi dueño, esos que me miraron con ilusión hace ya seis años, esos que me han mandado a todas partes, desde Francia hasta África, esos ojos que me han dado de comer las mejores golosinas y que también me han dejado de lado por otras lechuzas en algunos momentos. En ese segundo veo todos los picotazos que le he dado, todos los chillidos, todos los líos con su tío en los que lo metí, el momento en que me puso nombre. Y supe que iba a morir.

Lo supe no por el rayo de luz verde que estaba a centímetros de alcanzarme, no por estar atrapada, sin poder moverme, entre barrotes de hierro cuando el mundo estaba del revés, sino por nuestro vínculo.

Sufrió un fuerte retortijón, se hizo más fuerte y...

Nada.

**P.V.O Harry**

Uno de tantos rayos verdes que dirigían contra nosotros impactó de lleno contra la jaula. _No.. Hedwig no..._ Conseguí volver a colocar la jaula entre mis piernas y observé con lágrimas en los ojos cómo se desplamaba el bulto blanco que antes era mi mascota en el suelo, inerte, sin vida. Sentí un retortijón en alguna parte de mi mente y supe que había perdido algo que antes tenía y no me había percatado, algo importante y que su ausencia me dejaba un vacío que vaticino me sería muy difícil de rellenar.

El vínculo se había roto.

* * *

¿Os ha gustado? ¿Es demasiado raro? No estoy nada convencida con esta historia, ¿me contáis qué tal?


End file.
